My Favorite One
by Heratic666
Summary: My first semi song-fic. I don't know how to summarize it, so I just suggest you read it. Thank you.
1. YOU MUST READ THIS FIRST!

YOU MUST READ THIS FIRST!  
  
I DID NOT COPY THIS STORY! I WAS ONCE BLONDIE6(SIC)6 BUT I CHANGED MY NAME! SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF PLAGIARISM!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Heratic666 


	2. Book I: Prologue

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also don't own the rights to "System" by Jonathan Davis performed by Chester Bennington of Linkin Park.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris. The music in this story is from the soundtrack to "Queen of the Damned" and Stone Sour's self-titled cd.  
  
Prologue  
  
::On a balcony stands a young man, looks of the age of seventeen, dark cerulean eyes staring up at the moon, and a crimson rose in his left hand:: 'I know I mustn't dwell on the past, but I can't help it. She was my favorite one.' He looks down at the rose in his palm.  
  
'Even though I first met her over sixteen hundred years ago, I can remember it as if we had just met yesterday.  
  
{You fell away, what more can I say?  
  
The feelings evolved, I won't let it out  
  
I can't replace your screaming face  
  
Feeling the sickness inside  
Why won't you die?  
  
Your blood in mine  
  
We'll be fine  
  
Then your body will be mine  
So many words can't describe my face  
  
This feeling's evolved, so soon to break out  
  
I can't relate to a happy state}  
'Oh what a girl can do to a man. No. I must correct myself. For I am no man, I am what humans would call a monster. A creature that is both dead and alive. I sleep during the day and walk the streets at night, searching for my next meal.  
  
'Yes, I am the ultimate predator. I am a vampyre. I live off the blood of the living.  
  
{Feeling the blood run inside Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
  
Keep me down to what you think I should be  
  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?  
  
Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily  
  
I will not die I will not die I will not die}  
  
'I've had many kills. But none as beautiful, fragile, and so innocent as she.' He sets the rose down on the balcony rail, and then walks inside.  
  
Once inside, he closes all of the curtains and falls fast asleep, just as the first light of day shows above the city.  
  
As the golden rays of the sun touch the rose, there come sounds. Blood curdling screams to be exact, as the rose begins to bleed.  
  
The young man jerks out of his sleep.  
  
{Why is everything so fucking hard for me? Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
  
Why won't you die?  
  
Your blood in mine  
  
We'll be fine  
  
Then your body will be mine Why won't you die?  
  
Your blood in mine  
  
We'll be fine  
  
Then your body will be mine}  
  
'My victims' screams still haunt me. But there was no scream from her. In fact, she never even made a sound. But why?'  
  
And thus begins his story. 


	3. Book I: Chapter I

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the rights to "Orchids" by Stone Sour.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mother! Why do I always have to attend these stupid balls?" A young girl shouted. "You know I despise them!"  
  
{You hold me inside your iris  
  
like a terminal stain on life  
  
You condescend to my primal brain  
  
And twist me around like a knife}  
  
"It's not a ball, Usagi! It's a 'Gathering'."  
  
{Can't begin to explain  
  
The feelings I have restrained  
  
Don't ask me how I am  
  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
  
Let me tell you  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
  
Who has STAYED - just to say They never left me! Aggravated, complicated, someone say it God, I never learn.}  
  
"Ball! Gathering! Same diff! Why can't Miyu go?" The girl points to her sister. A tall girl around 18 years, long fiery-red hair pulled up in a braided bun, and light brown eyes that flash with amusement as her younger sister argues with her mother.  
  
{You keep me hidden behind a curtain, An audible human display You fed me orchids to give me courage And keep me in line with distain  
  
Can't begin to explain The feelings I have restrained Don't ask me how I am Because you're too busy planning your epitaph Let me tell you}  
  
"Because I already have a fiancé dear sister." She laughed.  
  
{DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
  
Who has STAYED - just to say They never left me! Aggravated, complicated, someone say it God, I never learn.  
  
"Oh! So this is what it's all about! You making me find a husband," Her mother nods. "This isn't fair!" She screams as she storms out of the room.  
  
{I have nothing left for you. You left me with nothing  
  
I live at arm's length and die a little, Between your constants by day I want my soul back before it's over, I can't even wish you away}  
  
"Usagi, you must attend these gatherings," she said in a mocking tone. "I don't like these things. They're so boring." She sighs as she guides herself to the rose gardens. "This isn't fair at all! But then again, as Grammy always said, 'Life is never fair'," she whispered as she sat down on a bench in the middle of the many crimson rose bushes.  
  
{Can't begin to explain  
  
The feelings I have restrained Don't ask me how I am Because you're too busy planning your epitaph Let me tell you  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
  
Who has STAYED - just to say They never left me! Aggravated, complicated, someone say it God, I never learn.  
  
I NEVER LEARN!}  
  
@-------@-------@-------@-------@-------@-------@-------@-------@-- -----@-------  
  
A young man sits at a desk, trying his hardest to do some important paper work, when he feels his arm start to burn. He looks up at the window, "Damn it! The sun light!" He stands up and within seconds he's at the open window, and closing it.  
  
He pulls the curtains to with a sigh of relief. He examines his arm as it quickly heals.  
  
"The advantage of being a vampyre, you're almost invincible. Disadvantage," he looks longingly at the window, his jet-black hair falling into his eyes, "Never being able to see the light of day again."  
  
He guides his dark cerulean eyes to the floor, and walks out of his study.  
  
@------ @------ @------@-------@-------@-------@-------@-------@--- ----@-------  
  
::The next night::  
  
He wakes up from a deep slumber. 'Time for my nightly routine.' He thought to himself, as he changed clothes.  
  
He left the security of his home and was gone for more than 8 hours. When he finally came home, his clothing was wrinkled and there was fresh blood on the sleeves of his jacket and around his stern lips. He staggered to his front door, and picked up the post that he'd received the previous day, and then walked inside.  
  
Once inside, he sat in the chair next to the fire, holding his letters. Well, more like 'letter'.  
  
Breathing heavily, he read the envelope:  
  
To: Mr. Chiba Mamoru  
  
Next he opened the letter and read:  
  
Chiba Mamoru,  
  
You have been invited to my Spring Masquerade. It is on June 27, starting at 6:00 p.m.  
  
Respond as soon as possible please.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Furuhata Motoki  
  
Mamoru's dark cerulean eyes glittered mischievously.  
  
He wrote back and put it in his mailbox.  
  
Mamoru was coming all right. He was coming to see and interact with all of the people, and get a few meals.  
  
He marked the date on his calendar. The ball was only 4 days away, and he could already taste the warm blood on his devious tongue. 


	4. Book I: Chapter II

Category: My Favorite One  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A young man sits at a desk, trying his hardest to do some important paper work, when he feels his arm start to burn. He looks up at the window, "Damn it! The sun light!" He stands up and within seconds he's at the open window, and closing it.  
  
He pulls the curtains to with a sigh of relief. He examines his arm as it quickly heals.  
  
"The advantage of being a vampyre, you're almost invincible. Disadvantage," he looks longingly at the window, his jet-black hair falling into his eyes, "Never being able to see the light of day again." He guides his dark cerulean eyes to the floor, and walks out of his study.  
  
@------ @------ @------  
  
::The next night::  
  
He wakes up from a deep slumber. 'Time for my nightly routine.' He thought to himself, as he changed clothes.  
  
He left the security of his home and was gone for more than 8 hours. When he finally came home, his clothing was wrinkled and there was fresh blood on the sleeves of his jacket and around his stern lips. He staggered to his front door, and picked up the post that he'd received the previous day, and then walked inside.  
  
Once inside, he sat in the chair next to the fire, holding his letters. Well, more like 'letter'.  
  
Breathing heavily, he read the envelope:  
  
To: Mr. Chiba Mamoru  
  
6662 W. St. Paul's St  
  
Paris, France 85304  
  
23, June 400  
  
From: Furuhata Motoki  
  
Next he opened the letter and read:  
  
Chiba Mamoru, You have been invited to my Spring Masquerade. It is on June 27, starting at 6:00 p.m. Respond as soon as possible please.  
  
Sincerely, Furuhata Motoki  
  
Mamoru's dark cerulean eyes glittered mischievously.  
  
He wrote back and put it in his mailbox.  
  
Mamoru was coming all right. He was coming to see and interact with all of the people, and get a few meals.  
  
He marked the date on his calendar. The ball was only 4 days away, and he could already taste the warm blood on his devious tongue. 


	5. Book I: Chapter III

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
::Night of the Masquerade::  
  
"Usagi! Aren't you ready yet? You're going to be late!"  
  
"Mother! This dress is too tight!" She shouted from her room.  
  
"All the better to make you more attractive dear. Now come down here! You don't want to be late!" Her mother screamed impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming!" Usagi came down the stairs in a pearl colored dress, satin skirt reaching the floor. The sleeves were tight on her arm all up to about four inches from her wrist. From there it went to a bell shape made out of lace. The bodice was embroidered with tiny roses. The neckline was a wide 'v'-neck. Her shoes were satin and pearl colored. Around her neck she had a three string pearl choker. On her ears she had simple pearl drops. On her middle finger of her right hand she wore a gold ring with a single pearl set in it. Her long golden hair was done up in two buns on top of her head with long streamers of gold hair descending from each bun. And strings of pearls were woven throughout her hair. On her face was a plain white mask. Completely bear except for a tiny crystal tear under the end corner of the left eye.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she walked past her mother and sister, and straight out the front door.  
  
@------ @------ @------  
  
::Furuhata Motoki's Home::  
  
Mamoru watched all of the young women go by and started licking his lips. 'God, how long has it been since I've been to a ball?' he asked himself.  
  
Many of the girls flirted with him, but none were his type. He kept walking through the crowds of people, and potential meals, searching for the right girl.  
  
------@ ------@ ------@  
  
::Furuhata Motoki's Home::  
  
Usagi walked in the giant ivory doors, awed at how beautifully decorated the place was. It was simply enchanting. She wound up crashing into a couple people as she walked and stared at the chandelier.  
  
Later on she became mobbed by young men, asking her to dance or trying to capture her attention from the others. She was so annoyed at how they acted. Finally she was able to sneak away from her irritating admirers. 'Finally free!' she thought to herself as she picked at the refreshment table.  
  
Usagi began to walk around. But every so often she'd turn in a flash. As if someone were to pounce on her. 'I could just swear that someone's following, or watching me.' She told herself when all of a sudden she shivered.  
  
@------ @------ @------  
  
As Mamoru searched the crowds, he saw a group of young men surrounding a girl. Long blonde hair pulled up into the strangest style, two buns atop her head with the rest of her hair flowing out like streamers. Her long golden hair decorated with strings of pearls. Her cheeks pertaining a light red, due to her annoyance caused by the many young men crowded around her. But Mamoru could see why they were surrounding her, fighting for her attention. Her eyes, although shrouded by a white mask, were simply captivating. Their crystal blue held such compassion and youth. Her full, crimson lips; so seductive. They could just drive a man or a vampyre mad! But her ivory skin, so pure, untouched, so completely innocent, was Mamoru's main focal point. He had found his victim. But the only obstacle is getting close to her. 'I'm going to have to watch her I guess.' He thought to himself, 'But it doesn't matter much. Just as long as I get what I want.' He licked his lips, and with a malicious grin walked towards her.  
  
Suddenly a crowd of people cut him off, and by the time they cleared, she was gone. "Damn it!" He shouted. 


	6. Book I: Chapter IV

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Why do I have this feeling like someone's following me? Why do I feel like someone's eyes are set upon me when I'm not looking?' Usagi thought as she pushed through the jumbled up mess of people.  
  
@------ @------ @------  
  
Mamoru followed Usagi as she pushed her way through. Every time she'd turn around, Mamoru would fall deep into the crowd and blend. After she turned around again, he'd follow.  
  
Mamoru underestimated how smart Usagi was, for he had no idea that she'd be turning around every five minutes. Just to make sure that there's no one behind her. To tell the truth, Mamoru admired this. There were even a couple times when she almost caught him.  
  
What amused him most was that he kept losing her. He's never lost track of his prey before. Why now? Why her? What was so special about her? What was so different about her?  
  
Those questions ran through his mind as he searched for Usagi.  
  
------@ ------@ ------@  
  
Usagi finally got to where she wanted to be; the rose garden. She went to a bush, bent over slightly, and inhaled the sweet scent of the roses. Then she picked one before she sat down.  
  
She sat there, feeling fully content while staring at the rose.  
  
@------ @------ @------  
  
For once, Mamoru had thought about giving up hope of finding the one for his meal tonight. But that was until he came across a balcony. He went out on the balcony and there she was. Sitting on a bench in the middle of all of the crimson rose bushes. She looked like the purest, most perfect, and untouched pearl set upon a crimson pillow.  
  
He watched her as she gazed at the crimson rose she cradled in her tiny hands. For the first time in one thousand years, Mamoru smiled. Not the evil grin or smirk, a real smile of true affection. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and quickly wiped the smile from his lips. But the smile was still there, faintly, but there in his eyes. Then it was gone. He turned to make sure no one was watching, then jumped off of the six story high balcony and landed without a sound. 


	7. Book I: Chapter V

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the rights to "Bother" by Corey Taylor, but I wish I owned Corey Taylor.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The moon bathed Usagi with its soft silver glow. As she stared at the rose, she started singing.  
  
I wish I was too dead to cry  
  
The self-affliction fades  
  
Stones to throw at my creator  
  
Masochist to which I cater  
  
You don't need to bother  
  
I don't need to breathe  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I'm done  
  
I won't let go till it bleeds  
  
I wish I was too dead to care  
  
If indeed I cared at all  
  
Never had a voice to protest  
  
So you fed me shit to digest  
  
I wish I had a reason  
  
My flaws are open seasoned  
  
For this I gave up trying  
  
One good time deserves my dying  
  
I wish I died Instead of lived  
  
A zombie hides my face  
  
Shelf forgotten with it's memories  
  
Dire is left with cryptic entries  
  
And you don't need to bother  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I'm gone  
  
I'll never live down my disease  
  
Mamoru walked up behind Usagi. But he wasn't paying attention as to where each of his feet were placed, for he stepped on a pile of dried leaves, making a crackling noise.  
  
Startled, Usagi jumped up. As she whirled around to look at who had tried to sneak up behind her, the rose flew out of her hand and straight at Mamoru's chest. Before it came close to hitting him and being ruined, he caught the rose gently in one of his large hands. Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her ::a tall young man clad in a black velvet dinner jacket, black silk dress shirt, black pressed pants, and black boots. Around the neckline of his shirt he wore a gold and opal medallion on a semi-tight crimson ribbon. And his jet black hair fell into his dark cerulean eyes covered by a plain black mask with a black pearl tear under the corner of the left eye:: His expression was like no other expression Usagi's seen before.  
  
Usagi could do or say nothing but gasp at the way he gracefully caught the rose without damaging it.  
  
Mamoru bowed deeply, held out the rose and asked in a soft husky voice, "Why does such a beautiful creature, like yourself, stray out into the cold night? That is, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Usagi reached out a shaking hand to accept the rose. Then whispered, "Thank you, kind sir." She gently drew the rose from his hand and brought it up close to her chest.  
  
Mamoru stood and his eyes drifted to the bench where her mask lay. His gaze moved up to her face. Usagi's cheeks were pink, her skin seemed even lighter in the moonlight, and her lips were a darker crimson, which made them even more seductive. Mamoru moved his eyes to hers and immediately their eyes locked. He could hear her pulse quicken, and he gulped.  
  
Usagi was the first to break away from the their trance when she stepped back and began to walk down a path. "I just got bored, I guess. I mean, being mobbed by all of those guys made me a little uncomfortable. Do you know what I mean?" She turned to look at Mamoru, who was now walking beside her.  
  
He looked down on her and nodded, "Yes. Yes I do know what you mean," he paused, "I forgot to introduce myself," and he began to bow, but a small hand suddenly placed its self on his cold cheek.  
  
"Oh no. That's okay. Please, I've had enough of the bowing stuff. A name would do just fine."  
  
Upon standing, he lightly grasped her wrist with one hand, and with the other, he cupped Usagi's face, "Alright. My name is Mamoru." He nodded, then brought her fingertips to his mouth and lightly kissed them. His other hand dropped slowly from Usagi's face, and they began walking again.  
  
They found another bench and Usagi went to sit on it. "Come, sit with me." She patted the seat next to her and smiled warmly. Mamoru raised an eyebrow, then walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"So, what-" He stopped, confused as he sat down, Usagi got up and walked over to the rose bushes and studied them intently. "How old are you exactly?" Mamoru questioned.  
  
"15. You?"  
  
"One thous-" he stopped suddenly. "17."  
  
Usagi turned and walked over to Mamoru. She stopped about two inches from him. Usagi leaned over to his face. Usagi handed him a rose, kissed him on the tip of his nose, straightened up, and bubbled, "Tag You're it!" And ran off, laughing. Leaving Mamoru sitting on the bench, a rose in his hand and a bewildered look on his face. He shook it off then ran to where she'd gone. Surprisingly he couldn't find her. 


	8. Book I: Chapter VI

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the rights to "Monolith" by Stone Sour.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Usagi stared down at a black haired figure under her. 'How'd he get here so fast?' she asked herself. 'Who cares! At least he's playing with me!' She grinned as she positioned herself for a surprise attack.  
  
{Is this wrong of me? I've come so far, so fast I'm in the dark about a lot of things Seems so real - TO ME! I'VE CONSECRATED! I WISH THAT I COULD HATE IT I SAW MY BLOODY HANDS COME CLEAN. BEFORE MY EYES!}  
  
------@ ------@ ------@  
  
{And I hear my wants and needs again, can you help me? And I hear a different kind again, someone stop me And I feel the strain inside my mind, am I crazy? And I need to shed my skin, reveal this monolith within}  
  
Suddenly Mamoru heard movement from above him, but didn't dare look up. Then came a 'WHOOSH' sound as something, or more like someone came flying down from the tree.  
  
Mamoru was facing the opposite direction when Usagi descended from the tree. "Boo!" Usagi shouted at his back, then turned to run.  
  
Mamoru turned right at the same moment she did. As Usagi began to run, Mamoru reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Usagi gasped as he pulled her to him; her back against his chest. When she came in contact with him, her breath caught at the sudden chill that radiated from his body.  
  
{Visions plague my dreams - oh God, what beast did this? I couldn't have.oh Jesus, I just don't know What's inside - OF ME? MY GOD, I LOVE TO HATE IT! MY HANDS ARE BLOODY AGAIN, THERE'S NO REASON WHY!}  
  
Mamoru leaned over her left shoulder and in a deep husky voice, he whispered, "It's your turn, little rabbit." Suddenly he spun her around and pulled her closer. He slowly leaned forward, "Tag," he whispered before he kissed her forehead. "You're," he kissed the tip of her nose. "It." With that he kissed Usagi passionately.  
  
She tensed up at first, but then began to kiss back as she grasped the material of his jacket. Mamoru's right hand roamed up to her left shoulder. Then he slid his other hand to the middle of her back and pressed her small form closer to him. Usagi moved her right arm up to wrap around his neck and grasp on to the material of his jacket, to pull herself closer. The kiss became even more passionate when Mamoru pried Usagi's mouth open with his lips, then slid his tongue inside her mouth. While Mamoru's tongue danced with Usagi's, her grasp on Mamoru's jacket tightened, and she molded herself into him.  
  
{And I hear my wants and needs again, can you help me? And I hear a different kind again, someone stop me And I feel the strain inside my mind, am I crazy? And I need to shed my skin, reveal this monolith within}  
  
Mamoru slowly broke the kiss with a mischievous grin. When Usagi opened her eyes, Mamoru was gone.  
  
"Hello? Where are you?" She called, feeling a little dejected.  
  
Then an enchanting, husky voice replied, "Follow the sound of my voice."  
  
"But where are you?"  
  
"Follow the sound of my voice."  
  
Usagi sighed then ran right.  
  
"My little rabbit..." She heard, so she followed. "No. Over here."  
  
"I feel like I'm running through a Labyrinth." She said softly to herself.  
  
"You are," the voice replied.  
  
She stopped in her tracks; "This means that you're somewhere close. I mean you can hear me..."  
  
"You're right. Now follow," the voice seemed to get more distant, so Usagi ran towards it.  
  
She came to a long corridor made out of plants and shrubbery. She walked down it and into a large room type thing. In it was a water fountain, a beautifully carved marble bench, and rose bushes. The roses were an even darker shade of crimson, more along the lines of blood.  
  
Usagi looked around in awe at all of the beautiful things there. She must've scanned the area ten times before noticing the dark haired figure sitting with his back to her on the bench.  
  
{And I hear my wants and needs again, can you help me?}  
  
"Yes. You've found me, my curious little rabbit. You've found me." He turned around, one leg on the bench laying his arm on it, his blue eyes blazing mischievously.  
  
{And I hear a different kind again, can you stop me}  
  
Usagi stayed where she was, and just stared at the figure on the bench. "This place is beautiful, Mamoru. How did you find it?" She inquired, while walking slowly towards the bench.  
  
Mamoru looked at her, "I'm very good friends with our host, Furuhata Motoki. So I know these gardens like the back of my hand, and this has always been my favorite place to go. Does that answer your question?" He smiled and turned back to a sitting position as Usagi approached him.  
  
"Oh...I mean yes. Yes, it does answer my question." She stammered as she sat down beside Mamoru.  
  
{And I feel the strain inside my mind, am I crazy?}  
  
"Good."  
  
Usagi looked up at him; his head turned towards the ground, no expression on his face, but confusion in his eyes. His hair had fallen into his eyes once again.  
  
{And I need to shed my skin, reveal this monolith within}  
  
It was so tempting; Usagi's hand itched to brush back his silky jet- black hair. For minutes she sat staring at him, then suddenly she couldn't control herself. She reached over and with a tiny hand; she brushed back the hair that fell over his eyes.  
  
WITHIN! WITHIN! WITHIN!} 


	9. Book I: Chapter VII

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the rights to "Forsaken" by Jonathan Davis, performed by David Draiman of Disturbed.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Suddenly he gently grabbed her wrist then shifted slowly to face Usagi.  
  
{I'm over it  
  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
  
Clouded by memories of the past  
  
At last I see}  
  
She stared at him for a while, and then slowly her eyelids began to fall as Mamoru began to lean towards her. As their lips met passionately, Usagi's hand slid from Mamoru's and wrapped around his neck, while his hand dropped and gently landed on Usagi's upper thigh. His left arm acted as a support for himself. Usagi's right arm was leisurely placed on Mamor's left arm.  
  
{I hear it fading, I can't speak it  
  
Or else you will dig my grave  
  
You feel them finding, always whining  
  
Take my hand now be alive  
  
You see I cannot be forsaken  
  
Because I'm not the only one  
  
We walk amongst you feeding; raping  
  
Must we hide from everyone?}  
  
After a few minutes, they slowly pulled away from each other. Mamoru leaned in close to Usagi's ear, and barely audible he whispered, "I'm sorry, sweet Usagi."  
  
{I'm over it  
  
Why can't we be together embrace it?  
  
Sleeping so long taking off the mask  
  
At last I see}  
  
With that he veered his head down to her neck, chose a spot, right at the base, and kissed it a couple of times.  
  
{My fear is fading, I can't speak it  
  
Or else you will dig my grave  
  
You feel them finding, always whining  
  
Take my hand now be alive}  
  
When he looked back up, he could hear Usagi's breathing and her blood pulsing. He leaned towards the ivory skin of her neck and began kissing it passionately. Finally he could take no more of the sound of Usagi's speeding pulse. Mamoru looked up to see her crystal blue eyes closed, he kissed her softly on the corner of her crimson lips, and tilted her head back all the way. Mamoru reached the spot he'd marked, quickly sank his teeth in and drank.  
  
{You see I cannot be forsaken  
  
Because I'm not the only one  
  
We walk amongst you feeding; raping  
  
Must we hide from everyone?}  
  
As he sank his teeth into her ivory skin, he heard a strangled gasp.  
  
{You see I cannot be forsaken  
  
Because I'm not the only one  
  
We walk amongst you feeding; raping  
  
Must we hide from everyone?}  
  
When he finished, her skin was a ghostly grayish-white and her lips became a dull crimson. Her eyes, partially open, were now a dull grayish- blue.  
  
Mamoru laid her down on the marble bench, gave her a small kiss then left.  
  
@------ @------ @------  
  
Usagi's heart beat faintly as a tall figure walked up to the bench. As the figure reached the bench, he kneeled down. He held his right wrist in front of him and then cut it open with his left thumbnail. He then placed his left hand under Usagi's head and slightly lifted up. Next he held his right wrist about an inch away from her mouth. As his blood leaked slowly on to Usagi's lips, the figure said softly, "Drink."  
  
{Everyone}  
  
She'd begun to suckle the wound. After she'd finished, her body began to contort in strange ways; ways that looked painful, from the reaction to the blood. After the contortions stopped, her whole world turned black. The dark figure picked up her ghostly yet peacefully sleeping form, and once again disappeared into the shadows. And thus begins the beginning of the end.  
  
{Everyone} 


	10. Book II: Prologue

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. Again, I do not own the rights to "Redeemer" by Jonathan Davis, performed by Marilyn Manson.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Prologue-2  
  
{The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am  
  
Always it is calling me, for the blood of man  
  
They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me  
  
Oh, I say I did and always searching, you can't fuck with me.  
  
So instead you'll taste my pain.  
  
The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.  
  
Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.  
  
Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life.}  
  
"...There's a night prowler out there, and he preys on young girls. They range from late teens to early twenties he strikes only at night. So young women, when you're out at night, watch for strange looking men and just be care-" *click* A pale skinned girl turns off her t.v. and rolls her eyes.  
  
{They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me...  
  
Oh, I say I did and always searching, you can't fuck with fate.  
  
So instead you'll taste my pain.  
  
You say your life I'm taking, always bothering me, I can't take this anymore, I'm failing, always smothering me  
  
You look down on me, hey what you see, take this gift from me, you will soon be me.}  
  
"People can be so ignorant!" she stated, as she stood, "Can't their tiny little minds even consider the possibility that their feared 'Night Prowler' just might be female?"  
  
She smiles as she heads towards the balcony of her condo to watch the sun rise.  
  
{Nothing seems exciting, always the same hiding}  
  
"Such beauty, such hideousness all in one." She whispered as she glared at the blood red sunrise.  
  
{It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me.}  
  
Right as the sun came up above the mountains, she turned away, and walked inside.  
  
{It's haunting me...} 


	11. Book II: Chapter I

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the rights to "Not Meant for Me" by Jonathan Davis, performed by Wayne Static of Static-X.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter-2-1  
  
The pale moon rises along with the night owls of New Orleans.  
  
--------  
  
A girl clad in black leather pants, a leather corset, velvet arm warmers, and black clip boots. Her hair was done up in two buns atop her head with golden streamers cascading from each bun. Her skin is as pale as the moon, her lips a dark crimson, and her eyes like sapphires. Across her pale neck was small scar from a burn in the shape of a cross.  
  
The girl turned abruptly into a long line for a nightclub. Lady Crymsyn was the name. As she stood in line, she caught all eyes, male and female. She rolled her eyes and they soon stopped staring. Finally she got to the entrance and had to be carded. The name on the card, Bunny Tsukino, finally the bouncer let her in.  
  
Bunny entered the club, with blaring music and flashing various colored lights, God, how she loved the nightlife. But what most appealed to her were all of the people packed onto that tiny dance floor.  
  
----  
  
That night was like all the rest, she'd go out clubbing, and soon she'd come home full. Yet it wasn't like the rest.  
  
Bunny was zeroing in on her prey when she began to get a headache. Not one of those semi-painful ones. This one was coming from an unnatural source.  
  
She could feel eyes burning a hole in her back. Bunny stopped walking suddenly and turned around. There he was with his unmistakably piercing blue eyes, staring at her.  
  
"Mamoru..." she breathed as she was pulled into his gaze. She began to swoon as he walked towards her, but suddenly she remembered what he did to her, and anger and revenge flashed in her now cold blue eyes. Abruptly Bunny turned and left the club, her prey along with it.  
  
"So that no account good for nothing is still around," Bunny spoke with acid in her voice, "Well I hope no one will miss him, for when I'm threw with him, he wont be around much longer!" Her pace sped up when suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Who? Who wont be around much longer?" The young man asked playfully. Bunny gasped once she realized just who was talking.  
  
"No one of your concern." She snapped her voice laced with poison.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry. I saw you at the club and you looked lonely. I was about to go and ask you to dance, but you left so suddenly." His voice childish, and yet strangely enchanting, "So I decided to follow you. I'm Darien by the way."  
  
She looked at him, "I'm leaving by the way." and she started walking, leaving him behind her.  
  
@------ @------ @------  
  
{You think you're smart  
  
You're not, it's plain to see  
  
That you want me to follow  
  
It's killing me let's see  
  
You've got the gall  
  
Come take it all  
The jury is coming  
  
Coming to tear me apart  
  
All this bitching and moaning  
  
Come on it's on}  
  
Bunny got into her condo, locked the door, then sank to the floor; letting loose tears and other feelings suppressed for over sixteen hundred years.  
  
{I'm trapped in this world  
  
Lonely and fading  
  
Heart broke and waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
We are stuck in this world  
  
That's not meant for me  
  
For me  
So what you got  
  
One last shot  
  
It seems to me  
  
That you're not needed  
  
Come on  
  
It's killing me let's see  
  
You got the gall  
  
Come take it all}  
  
"Why! Why did he have to come back, right when I was beginning to forget? Why? Damn it! Why?" She pounded her fist against the door, releasing some pent up anger.  
  
----  
  
::Darien is left standing on the sidewalk in the middle of the night, confused by why had just happened::  
  
'What the Hell?' He watched as the girl blew him off.  
  
"I don't get it..." he stared off puzzled, "No one's been able to do that, a young girl for that matter."  
  
Darien thought over her sharp remark, 'I'm leaving by the way,' while he walked to his car.  
  
When he got home, he stood out on his balcony, still thinking.  
  
----  
  
Bunny woke to a burning sensation on her back, then reality hit her like a bullet: The sun.  
  
{The jury is coming  
  
coming to tear me apart  
  
All this bitching and moaning  
  
Come on it's on}  
"Shit! How could l have been so careless? Falling asleep in front of the door like that! I'm so stupid!" Bunny screamed at herself while rushing to her dark bedroom, where she could examine her wounds.  
  
"And people think vampyres don't feel pain?" She said ironically. "And they say we can't feel. We can't cry. We can't fall in love!" She screamed and punched the bathroom mirror.  
  
{I'm trapped in this world  
  
Lonely and fading  
  
Heart broke and waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
We are stuck in this world  
  
That's not meant for me  
  
For me  
I'm trapped in this world  
  
Lonely and fading  
  
Heart broke and waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
We are stuck in this world  
  
That's not meant for me  
  
For me  
I'm trapped in this world  
  
Lonely and fading  
  
Heart broke and waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
We are stuck in this world  
  
That's not meant for me}  
Then once more, she sank to cold tile floor, tears flowing freely. Tears flowing unwanted.  
  
"What is happening to me?" She questioned between sobs.  
  
{For me  
  
For me}  
  
--- 


	12. Book II: Chapter II

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the rights to "Slept So Long" by Jonathan Davis performed by Jay Gordon of Orgy.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter-2-2  
  
Darien stands out on his balcony, still puzzled.  
  
"What happened? How could I let my prey escape like that?" he looks over the bustling city, "No matter. I've watched her. I'll see her again, and she will be mine!" He stated arrogantly.  
  
---  
  
That day, while sleeping, Bunny tossed and turned. She writhed in agony and screamed out in pain. All she could dream about was that night 1600 years ago, when she first met Mamoru.  
  
Suddenly she knew of someone that might know the answer.  
  
She got up, showered and got dressed in a black and red plaid pleated skirt with safety pin décor, black knee-highs with brown leather lacing, black swirl Mary Janes, and a black and red long sleeve grommet arm top. To top it all off, a pewter band around her neck with a small, but fancy cross created from the same metal on it, her hair up in its usual style, buns and streamers.  
  
"I just know it's him!" She growled as she walked out the door. "He changed his name, like I did, but there's no mistake. It's him, his piercing blue eyes. He may not know it's me, pity, but he sure will know when I find him."  
  
---  
  
'She's going to be here. I know it. She always is.' Darien whispered to himself while walking through the club, 'One thing that always gets me is that she seems to be looking for something, or someone.' he bit his cheek trying to figure out who she could be looking for.  
  
---  
  
Bunny walked in the Lady Crymsyn, 'He's here.' Her senses spread out across the room, looking for the other like her; soon she found him.  
  
{Walking  
  
Waiting  
  
Alone without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
Hating  
  
Things I can't bear  
Did you think it's cool  
  
To walk right up  
  
To take my life  
  
And fuck it up  
  
Well did you?  
  
Well did you?}  
  
"There you are Mamoru," Bunny whispered as a crowd of people separated to form a path for her to see his back. She grinned devilishly, and then shyly when he turned to face her. 'That's it Mamoru, go for the poor naïve innocent little fawn.' She faked her best blush, batted her eyes, and looked at the ground.  
  
{I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise (surprise)  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you makes me die inside  
Walking, Waiting  
  
Alone without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
Hating  
  
Things I can't bear}  
  
Darien reached the 'shy girl', "Hello, I knew I'd see you here again." He flashed one of his to-die-for smiles.  
  
"As did I," she whispered under her breath.  
  
Darien gave her a funny look, "I-I'm sorry. What was that? I didn't hear you. Do you think we could adjourn to a place more quiet and comfortable?"  
  
This was exactly what she was waiting for, and she replied coyly, "I don't see why not."  
  
---  
  
Twenty minuets later Bunny found herself on a beautifully decorated balcony, choking down what tasted like shit.  
  
They both stood there in complete silence, then Darien spoke, "That's a very beautiful cross you're wearing."  
  
At the mention of it and reminding her that she was wearing one, the pain shot through her body and she almost collapsed. After ten minuets of trying to compose herself, Bunny finally choked out, "Thank you."  
  
"May I," he reached out, but Bunny backed away.  
  
"Maybe later. The moon sure is beautiful tonight. It's funny, for years I haven't seen beauty in anything except silence."  
  
Darien just smirked and walked inside, Bunny at his heel.  
  
Bunny went to the table to put her glass, still full of what she dubbed shit, down. She was about to turn around when she felt icy-hot breath on the back of her neck, and ice hands caress her arms, and then run up her arms to the back of her neck to undo her choker. As it fell, she caught the cross and it burned the palm of her hand. Darien placed one of his hands on her throat; the other around her waist to pull her closer, and then placed his cold lips on her neck.  
  
Bunny recognized this move, for she pulled it on her victims. She could sense his elongated teeth, ready to sink into her flesh. Bunny turned, wrapped an arm around his, and leaned in to capture his lips with hers. She moved them from his lips and to his ear.  
  
"Silly Mamoru," she whispered menacingly into his ear.  
  
His eyes became wide at her words. "Who the hell-" He stopped suddenly.  
  
Bunny put the cross up to his cheek and pressed it hard. "I'm a little sad that you don't remember me."  
  
Darien composed himself and flew towards the girl, ready to rip her to shreds. He grabbed her fragile throat and demanded, "Who the hell are you? Tell me now before I kill you!"  
  
All Bunny did was laugh as his grip got tighter.  
  
"My dear Mamoru, you do know who I am," she grinned at his confusion, "Come closer and I'll give you a hint." Darien leaned in and Bunny kissed the tip of his nose then whispered softly, "Tag. You're it."  
  
{Did you think it's cool  
  
To walk right up  
  
To take my life  
  
And fuck it up  
  
Well did you?  
I hate you!  
I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise  
  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you makes me die inside}  
  
His grip loosened and suddenly visions of a little bright-eyed 15- year-old girl ran through his head. His eyes widened when he realized whom he was staring at. Suddenly the tables turned, and he was against the wall.  
  
"You see Mamoru! You see what I've become? What you made me!" he shook his head slowly in disbelief, "You thought that if you left me out there in the gardens that night, that I would just die. Didn't you? But what you didn't think of was that someone else like you was out there. Someone with pity on a poor naïve child! You killed what innocence I had left in me. Look!" She ripped the collar of her shirt to show him the cross burn, and shoved her burned palm into his face, "Look! Gaze upon the glory of that scar! That hideous scar that will be there forever!"  
  
With every word that she spat out her grip on Darien's neck got tighter and tighter. "You.shouldn't take.that anger.out." he choked out.  
  
Her grip became tighter, "Why not? Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"  
  
"I'm not the one who made you." Bunny began loosen her grip, listening, "I may have been the one to start it, by killing you, but I didn't make you. Look to your savior for that gift. He's the one who made you. You would've died happily if it hadn't been for him," he nodded his head towards a painting on the wall. It was of a tall sandy-blond haired young man; again he must've been 17 when he died. He had sharp blue eyes and a cold smile, showing that he hated the world. "The host of that masquerade where we met. Furuhata Motoki, or now it's just Andy or Andrew."  
  
{I've slept so long without you  
  
It's tearing me apart too  
  
How'd it get this far  
  
Playing games with this old heart  
  
I've killed a million petty souls  
  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you}  
  
Bunny backed away and fell to her knees. "No. No, you're lying. He saved me." Tears started to fall, and for once she looked like she was 15 again.  
  
Darien rubbed his throat and walked towards the fallen girl, "That's what he wants you to think. I told him not to 'save' you. He's never 'saved' any of my meals before, just you." He crouched down next to her, and whispered, "Just the one who never screamed."  
  
{I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you made me die inside}  
  
"What? What do you mean?" She stared at him through tear filled eyes.  
  
--- 


	13. Book II: Chapter III

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the rights to "Change (In the House of Flies)" by Deftones.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter-2-3  
  
"Motoki and I made a bet when we were younger that if one of our victims didn't scream, the other would." Darien stopped and looked away; for the first time he was actually ashamed of what he was.  
  
"Go on. The other one would do what?" Bunny inquired.  
  
Darien looked up sadly, and then replied, "The other would turn the other's victim." Bunny glared at him, "But we really didn't think it would happen. We made that bet 500 years before that night. It never fell through, until you. You, the one that never screamed; you didn't even make a sound."  
  
"You should've thought a head of time! I could've lived my life in the sun, or at least under the ground in peace! But no! You had that stupid bet! That's why I'm like this, a game between you two? I hate you! I hate you both!" She got up and started screaming.  
  
"Usagi," he said softly. Suddenly the screams stopped.  
  
{I've watched you change  
  
Into a fly  
  
I looked away  
  
You were on fire  
  
I watched a change  
  
In you  
  
It's like you never  
  
Had wings  
  
Now you feel  
  
So Alive}  
  
Bunny looked at him, her eyes a little softer, "No one's called me that in 1600 years."  
  
"My little rabbit. If I could take it back, I would. I told him not to do it, but he went on and did it."  
  
Bunny fell to the ground in tears, remembering the actions of that night.  
  
"He went on about the bet. I told him I didn't care about the bet. There wasn't something good about it. But he went on and all I could do was stand out and watch. I'm so sorry little rabbit." Darien watched as Bunny rocked back and forth on the marble floor, trying to reassure herself that this wasn't real. "My little rabbit," he whispered, "You were always my little rabbit; my innocent Usagi. I always watched you, from afar though. I knew you'd hate me if we ever met. So you do hate me, but I love you." She stopped rocking, "I knew it was you, yet I had to be sure."  
  
"No!" Bunny screamed, "No! Vampyres can't love! They can't do anything human! No! I'm no one's 'little rabbit' or 'innocent Usagi'! All I've known are lies, deceit, death, birth, and then death again! It's not true! That's all we can know! That's all we can understand! Mamoru, you may be telling the truth about the whole Motoki thing, but you've gone off your rocket about the love thing. That's why-that's why-that's-" She started to stand up, but suddenly her world started to turn. Her eyes rolled back and she began to fall.  
  
Before Bunny hit the ground Darien was there to catch her. Darien brushed the hair out of her face, and then whispered, "You're wrong little rabbit. We can feel human emotions, for we were human once; and you know that Usagi. You always knew it." He kissed her cheek, then picked her up and set her in his bed.  
  
{I've watched you change  
  
I took you home  
  
Set you on the glass  
  
I pulled off your wings  
  
Then I laughed  
  
I watched a change  
  
In you  
  
It's like you never  
  
Had wings  
  
Now you feel  
  
So alive}  
  
He pulled a chair up close to the bed and sat; watching the fallen angel sleep, caressing her ice cold, snow-white cheeks, and crimson lips with his icy fingertips.  
  
A tall young man with cold blue eyes approached the other side of the bed, opposite to Darien, and sat down. "Nice burn," he noticed the burn on Darien's cheek, "Where'd you get it?" Darien didn't answer. "Oh, I see. You got it from her," he pointed to Bunny. "Who is she? Did you take her already, or were you saving her for an old friend?"  
  
Darien looked up and glared at his friend, "Look!" He pulled down the black down comforter to show the burn on her neck.  
  
"And? Your point is?" Andy just looked at it and snubbed it. Then Darien showed him the burn on the palm of her hand. "Oh. So, who is she?"  
  
Darien glared at him again, "You should know!"  
  
{I've watched you change  
  
It's like you never  
  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh  
  
I look at the cross  
  
Then I look away  
  
Give you the lungs to  
  
Blow me away}  
  
Andy reached out a hand and barely touched Bunny before she turned her back to him, curled up in a little ball, and then cried, "Mamoru!" And she reached out and grabbed one of his arms.  
  
"So she's not young? I mean she obviously knows your real name."  
  
"Andy!" Darien shouted, but Bunny didn't wake, "Are you that slow and that stupid?"  
  
Andrew stared at him wide-eyed, "Uh.I guess so. Who is she?"  
  
Darien sighed, annoyed at Andy's ignorance, "Do you remember the bet?" Andy nodded, "Then you should, by now, remember her!"  
  
{I've watched a change  
  
In you  
  
It's like you never  
  
Had wings  
  
Now you feel  
  
So Alive}  
  
Andrew blinked a few times, thinking about what that meant, suddenly, "Holy shit!" he shrieked, "You mean that this is the one that didn't scream?" he laughed a bit, then noticed Darien's glare, "Man you were so pissed at me when I made her. Well, now that that's over, and you're not mad at me anymore, how'd the reunion go? Nicely I presume?"  
  
"You stupid asshole! She fucking hates me because of you! She thinks I'm the one that made her, well at least she did, but I think she still wants to kill us both. I told you not to do it to her. God damn it, Motoki! She was only 15! She could've still lived if you didn't step in! She belonged in the sun! Look at her; she still does; but she can't! For once in my life I'm actually ashamed of who and what I am!" Darien tried to get up, but the strong grip that Bunny had on his arm pulled him back down.  
  
{I've watched you change.  
  
Now you feel Alive  
  
You Feel Alive  
  
I've watched you change  
  
It's like you never  
  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh} 


	14. Book II: Chapter IV

Title: My Favorite One  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the rights to "Dead Cell" by Papa Roach.  
  
Extra: Part of the beginning is loosely based on, "My Favorite Memory" by Black Iris.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bunny woke up the next night to an empty room, or at least she thought it was.  
  
"You're awake little one," a voice came from the shadows.  
  
She searched the dark abyss with her vampyric eyes, "Who's there?" She called  
  
"You should know me little one." a tall figure, once more looks of the age of 17, steps out of the shadows. He has short sandy blond hair, electric blue eyes, and an expressionless face. He is clad in black boots, black cargo pants, a tight black shirt, and a long trench coat.  
  
Bunny's eyes widened, "You!" All the young man did was laugh and walk closer. "You're the one that made me!" He nodded, "You said you saved me!" Bunny's eyes narrowed and became a dark, cold blue as anger welled up within her. The young man was at the foot of the bed, and Bunny's anger at the top. Suddenly she lunged at the young man's throat, too quick for him to respond. "You're the one that made me! You stupid, selfish bastard!" She picked him up by the throat and threw him across the room, causing him to hit the wall leaving a large dent. The man got back up, and shook the dizziness away, but was too slow for Bunny was running at him again. She started wailing on him, beating him to the ground. "You fooled me into thinking that you saved me!" Bunny picked him up by the collar and stared into his frightened eyes. She was about to throw him across the room again, and then suddenly something washed over her. Something she hadn't felt in over 1600 years. Compassion, and guilt for the petty life she held in her hands. Bunny dropped the young vampyre and spat, "Don't ever come near me again!" Then she turned and began to walk away.  
  
{Born with no soul, lack of control  
  
Cut from the mold of the anti-social  
  
Plug them in and turn them on  
  
Process data, make yourself the bomb}  
  
Andy slowly got up and flew at Bunny, pinning her against the wall by her fragile throat. He began to laugh, "You think that's supposed to scare me little one? I made you! Therefore I can destroy you! You are so mistaken little one. My precious little darling." He ran his free hand over the smooth pale skin of her face.  
  
{What is your target  
  
What is your reason  
  
Do you have emotions, is your heart freezing  
  
Seizing this opportunity to speak  
  
Ya didn't say nothin but turn your fucking cheek  
  
Dead cell Dead cell}  
  
Bunny cringed at his touch, "I am no one's precious little darling!" With that she dug the nails of one hand into the hand on her throat, and with her other hand she clawed his face. He instantly dropped her, screaming in anger and pain. Bunny took the chance to attack. She grabbed his throat, digging her claws into the pale cold flesh of his neck. "I warned you once," she began, as her nails dug deeper and blood began to spill from the wounds. Andy began to choke, and pull at her hands in an attempt to loosen her hold on his neck.  
  
Suddenly the doors flew open, and Bunny's head turned, "Mamoru!" Her eyes widened in shock and then she realized what she was doing. Slowly her grip on Andy's neck loosened until her hand began to slowly drop. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered as she looked at her blood soaked hand. "I-I-I'm," she began but ran for the balcony and jumped.  
  
{Sick in the head, living but dead, hear what I said  
  
Learn a lesson from the almighty dread  
  
A nutty warrior, nothing's scarier  
  
Kids are getting sick like malaria}  
  
Darien looked to the balcony then to Andy, who was slumped down on the floor, his wounds just now beginning to heal. "Motoki! What the hell happened?" He demanded.  
  
----  
  
'Fuck! What the hell came over me?' Bunny thought as she ran down the streets in the pouring rain, 'Why the hell did I do that? I almost killed him! My God! What the hell have I done? I've turned into a monster!' Her mind screamed at her as she ran down the dark alleys. 'I've become a monster!' Her mind screamed as she began to run faster. Suddenly she got caught in a crack in the street and tripped. "Why!" She began screaming while pounding her fists on the ground, "Why must I become-," She was cut off by a cold blade pressed up against her throat, and a filthy hand pressed over her mouth.  
  
{Situation get harrier, throwing up all types of barriers  
  
I'm tellin ya the kids are getting singled out  
  
Let me hear the dead cells shout Dead cell  
  
Dead cell}  
"Easy there girly," the drunken voice said, "I can make all your problems go away, if you're good." With that he pulled her into a dark niche and pressed his extremely filthy and much larger body against hers.  
  
{Born with no soul  
  
Lack of control  
  
Cut from the mold of the anti-social  
  
Plug them in and turn them on  
  
Process the data  
  
Make yourself the bomb}  
  
Bunny began to struggle when the man ran his hands over her body. "Let me go you drunken fuck!" she screamed, then scratched his unshaven face, causing it to bleed immensely.  
  
{No soul  
  
Lack of control  
  
Cut from the mold of the anti-social  
  
Plug them in and turn them on  
  
Process the data  
  
Make yourself the bomb}  
  
He barely even flinched, "Oh now, little girly," he began and pulled the knife out from underneath her throat, "You shouldn't have done that." Bunny's eyes widened when he pulled the blade back and began plunging it into her stomach and chest, turning her shirt into nothing but rags. The man backed away and watched as Bunny's body slid down the wall and to the ground. He then turned to walk away whistling to his drunken self.  
  
{Stop pointing fingers cause we are the guilty  
  
Of clean cut lines and truth that's filthy  
  
Believe what is the root of the word  
  
Out comes lie when it's cut into thirds}  
  
Bunny lay there for what seemed like and eternity, but only seconds, as her wounds healed, but her shirt did not. She stood up, a little queasy, but thoroughly pissed off. She darted to the end of the alley way and when that piece of shit, called a man, came up, she popped up, "Hello,"  
  
{I don't believe what my eyes behold, No}  
  
"Y-Y-You're s-s-su-," he began.  
  
{I don't believe what my ears are told, No}  
  
"Supposed to be dead?" The man nodded, "Actually, I already am." With that she bared her fangs and attacked the filth that attacked her. "You piece of shit!" She stopped to talk, "You really messed with the wrong girl. I was already having a bad day, but then you had to come in and try to rape me. You're such a pitiful little fuck!" He stared at her, trying to push her away, but he was already too weak. She leaned in and drank the last of him, then let his lifeless body fall to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
{Sezin' this opportunity to speak  
  
I'm saying something don't turn your fucking cheek  
  
Dead cell Dead cell}  
  
---  
  
Darien, now screaming at Andy, demanding what happened, "I told you! All I did was say, 'You should know me little one.' Then suddenly she attacked me!"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "No, you had to have done something to provoke that."  
  
Andy coughed, and said, "I think it was the part about she being, 'Mypreciouslittleone'."  
  
{Born with no soul  
  
Lack of control  
  
Cut from the mold of the anti-social  
  
Plug them in and turn them on  
  
Process the data  
  
Make yourself the bomb}  
  
Darien turned, "You did what?"  
  
{No soul  
  
Lack of control  
  
Cut from the mold of the anti-social  
  
Plug them in and turn them on  
  
Process the data  
  
Make yourself the bomb}  
  
"I called her 'My precious little one'." Andy sighed.  
  
"Oh my god! I should've known! You of all vampyres, to do something THAT stupid!" Darien flopped back on the couch and started rubbing his temples.  
  
{Dead cell Dead CELL  
  
Dead cell Dead cell} 


	15. Author's Note

Hello all my dedicated readers! Heratic666 here to tell you that there wont be any chapters added anytime soon in my story, as a result of schoolwork and all. So I ask all of you to please be patient, and have faith; for I will finish this.  
  
~Heratic666 


End file.
